


She Used to be Mine

by neednot



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Season/Series 02, Smut, smut set in the beginning of season 2, tbh just like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednot/pseuds/neednot
Summary: Undeputizing from Black Badge is not the worst thing that's happened to Nicole Haught. Nor is punching out Waverly's homophobic ex, learning there are demons invading the town she loves, getting shot by Wynonna's crazy sister.No, the worst thing? Is that Waverly will barely even look at her anymore. That something about her isdifferent, something Nicole can't place her finger on.Smutty one shot set after S2E1.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	She Used to be Mine

Undeputizing from Black Badge is not the worst thing that's happened to Nicole Haught. Nor is punching out Waverly's homophobic ex, learning there are demons invading the town she loves, getting shot by Wynonna's crazy sister.

No, the worst thing? Is that Waverly will barely even look at her anymore. That something about her is _different_ , something Nicole can't place her finger on.

She's in the ruined shell of Shorty's, hat twisted between her fingers. She needed somewhere to come and think, somewhere no one would find her.

And yet she still does. Somehow, Waverly always knows where to look.

“Nicole…”

Nicole stiffens. When Waverly kisses her lately, she doesn’t taste like caramel. She tastes like gun smoke and whiskey, like how Nicole imagines Wynonna might, something dark and bitter underneath. When Waverly kisses her, it’s not the way she usually does. It’s urgent, hot, and desperate, and Nicole would welcome it if it didn’t feel so… wrong.

“Waverly,” Nicole says, and she turns to her. Waverly looks the same, and when she hugs Nicole, she smells like the same perfume Nicole bought her for Christmas.

And yet.

“Are you all right?” Waverly asks, frowning, looking at Nicole. “Look, I’m sorry about Black Badge—”

“It’s fine,” Nicole says. “Like you said. He would’ve killed me.”

Still. Signing away her name in blood—isn’t it worth it if Nicole gets to be with Waverly? Gets to feel like a hero for once instead of just a girl with a badge no one takes seriously?

“How’s Wynonna?” Nicole asks, desperate to change the subject, to not go down the rabbit hole of how she left Waverly back at Black Badge, of all the ways she’s failed her as a girlfriend.

“She’s fine,” Waverly says, and she steps closer to Nicole, taking her hands in hers. Waverly’s hands are warm and smooth.

Usually they aren’t. Usually they’re freezing, and Nicole will smile and Waverly will say “Cold hands, warm heart.”

But not this time.

“Besides, Wynonna can take care of herself. I’m more worried about you right now.”

“Are you saying I can’t take care of myself?”

“I’m saying—” Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole’s waist, “that you should let someone else take care of you.”

She presses kisses into Nicole’s neck, and Nicole shivers. She lets herself believe this is the Waverly she knows, and right now, it feels like she is.

Nicole turns so she’s facing Waverly and kisses her. Waverly presses into her until Nicole’s back is against the bar, her fingers tugging at Nicole’s belt loops to pull her even closer.

“Take me home,” Nicole says, and she doesn’t even fully realize that she’s said it until Waverly pulls away.

“Yours?”

“No, just—take me somewhere I can be alone with you,” Nicole says, and she hears the rawness and desperation in her own voice.

_Take me somewhere I can remember what it’s like to be with you._

* * *

They’re in Waverly’s old apartment, her place that isn’t the homestead, because sometimes she just needs to get away from Wynonna and everyone else. Nicole’s back is against the door the second they get inside, Waverly’s lips on her own.

She needs this. Wants this. Never mind that Waverly tastes different, she’s _here_ and she’s kissing Nicole and that, right now, is familiar.

Waverly unbuttons Nicole’s shirt, and Nicole gets the sense that if it weren’t part of her uniform Waverly would have gone ahead and ripped it off. The gesture is endearing—because it’s just so _Waverly_.

Nicole shrugs out of her button down, Waverly’s lips back on her neck, Nicole’s fingers twining through her long hair until they reach the hem of Waverly’s shirt. They break apart just long enough for Nicole to tug it over her head, discarding it on the floor.

“Bedroom,” Waverly pants before Nicole can kiss her again.

They barely make it inside, shedding clothing as they go, laughing as Waverly trips out of her jeans, as Nicole kicks off her boots and they go flying into the hallway. And then Waverly is tugging Nicole down on the bed and then, to Nicole’s surprise, flipping it so she is the one on top.

This is new. Normally Nicole is in charge, normally it’s her breath quickening as she straddles Waverly, as Waverly looks up at her with that innocent look, calls her “Daddy” in that breathy voice that drives Nicole wild.

But not tonight. Tonight Nicole’s hands are over her head before she even fully realizes what’s happening, tonight Waverly is the one looking down at her hungrily.

“I…”

Waverly puts a finger to Nicole’s lips and shushes her.

“I’m taking care of you,” she says, and while her tone leaves no room for argument Nicole knows if she really didn’t want this she could say no, they could stop.

But she doesn’t want to stop.

“Okay,” she says, and Waverly begins kissing her way down Nicole’s body, Nicole’s back arching under her touch, her hands at her waist, then her hips, then—

Waverly’s mouth is between her legs and Nicole gasps, because Waverly is not warming her up tonight, isn’t gentle—and it’s not that she’d need warming up now, anyway. Her tongue strokes Nicole in firm, even strokes and Nicole can feel how wet she already is, and then Waverly’s tongue is inside her and oh _God_ it feels good and she’s—

And she’s—

She comes harder than she normally does, her thighs tightening around Waverly, whose hands are digging into Nicole’s hips as she comes, and when Nicole thinks she’s finally going to come down Waverly begins again, her mouth on her clit, stroking her harder with her tongue.

“Fuck, baby—”

Waverly’s fingers digging into her skin and Waverly’s mouth and it’s too much too much and every emotion Nicole had that day feels like it’s welling up inside her and when she comes this time she finds she’s crying, sobbing.

To her credit Waverly immediately stops, makes her way back up Nicole’s body and even though she’s the smaller one, gathers Nicole into her arms.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay,” she says, and she strokes Nicole’s hair and kisses her on the forehead, and she holds her and her hands are warm and she is soft and she almost, almost smells like the Waverly Nicole loves.

But almost isn’t quite enough.

“Let me get you some tea,” Waverly says, and she gently stands up and kisses Nicole again on the forehead, and Nicole shuts her eyes and lets herself believe that when Waverly leaves the room, she’ll come back with a mug of tea and a smile and be exactly how she was before.

She holds onto that hope for as long as she can stand it.

But Waverly doesn’t come back. And an hour later when Nicole finally makes herself face it, she heads downstairs.

Waverly is gone. There’s no mug on the counter, and the kettle is cold, and Nicole knows that whoever, wherever her Waverly is?

She’s not here anymore.


End file.
